Red Thread
by Hearteuv
Summary: Red thread is the thread of fate, destiny. Whatever you do, it would never cut.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy minna-san! Like I said, I'm starting fresh with this new story,'Red Thread.' Hope you enjoy my first story as 'Hearteuv'^^**

 **Just a little note: There are different types of... secrets into stuff... i dunno how to explain,,, think about my stories and chapters..**

 **Hint for this chapter: Names**

* * *

 **Character intro:**

 **Fine Hope**

Has a older twin, Rein Hope,

She is 16 years old,

She has a cold personality, so her friends call her 'Find Hope,' as in, to cheer up,

Her full name: Fine Felitiny Hope,

Her middle name was given to her as she was **'Farely tiny' as a baby. But it's read Fel-eu-tin-ee**

 **Shade Eclipse**

He is 17 years old,

He is also very cold-or is he?

His full name: Shade Desaphine Eclipse.

His middle name was given to him before he was born- his parents were discussing his name, as **Shade-if the baby is a boy, or -Desaphine if the baby was a girl,**

His friends make fun of his middle name.

 **Rein Hope**

Older twin sister of Fine,

16 years old,

Outgoing but anxious personality,

Full name: Rein Hope

 **O/C: Stefan Hill**

17 years old,

A bully,

His personality is... violent,

Like's Fine

* * *

 **In a Train in Japan 2005**

"Unfortunately, due to the snowy weather, the train must stop and wait until the storm is over. We apologise for any inconvenience,"

The announcement wasn't a shock to anybody, it was pretty obvious. On the other side of the windows, there was a snowstorm. Most people decided to sleep without a worry. Fine and Rein didn't. They were on a field trip with their school photography club senpai's. Fine just stared blankly outside the window, while Rein was anxious about this whole thing. She remembered the senpai's warn them not to talk to any strangers and arrive to the place by themselves. Their senpai's were on a different train, or bus, on a different transport anyway.

They were silent until one boy of the two sitting in front of them said,"Hello young ladies, because there is a storm outside anyway, and also 'cause there is nothing for us to do, would you like some boiled eggs we brought?" He smiled.

"Thank you," Fine took one first.

Rein hesitated, sweating, but took one," Thank.. you"

The boy had ruby red hair and blue eyes.

"May I ask, what are your names?" The boy asked.

"I'm Fine Felitiny Hope, and this is my twin, Rein Hope," Fine smiled.

Rein shot her a look as she thought, _what? Is this really Fine? She barely speaks, especially to boys, not to mention telling a stranger her name!? WITH her middle name!? We would definitely get in trouble by senpai's..._

Fine seemed relaxed, in Rein's point of view.

Fine spoke again,"What are your names?"

The boy smiled,"I am Stefan Hill, this here is my best friend, Sha-. Actually Shade, you can introduce yourself."

'Shade' replied coldly,"I'm Shade Eclipse."

Fine's smile weakened as she answered back,"Do you have a middle name?"

"No"

"Shade, it's not good to lie, tell her," Stefan smirked.

"... Desaphine. Shade Desaphine Eclipse. " He looked away.

Fine's smile brightened as she spoke,"Thank you for the eggs. As a return gift, how about a story?"

"We would love a story!" Stefan smiled excitedly.

Rein's grip on her fists tightened as she nudged Fine. Fine looked at her as Rein gave her a look the Fine could read,"What are you doing!?"

Fine smiled,"Nothing," she looked at Shade,"How about you?"

Shade looked at Stefan who was making a death glare, ordering a yes.

"Yes," Shade replied.

"Okay then, I shall start," Fine smiled.

* * *

 _A long time ago, there lived a beautiful lady. She was the daughter of a High Elder. She was engaged to a son of another High Elder, until she got horribly sick._

 _She was moved to the family's forest house to heal, ordered by her father. Her name, was Felitiny Ruma. 2 years passed, she was all healed. Her first wish, was to visit her friend, Darci Hope, who was also from a rich family. Their house was near her forest house._

 _She ordered her maids to dress her up as beautifully as they can, just like a princess from the Land of the Foreign Sky. They did as her wish, dressed her up and went to visit her friend._

 _Her's and Hope's maids followed behind them as they talked._

 _" Feli! It's been forever since I've seen you! I was horribly worried that you might die!"_

 _" Oh come on Hopiee! You know I'm not THAT weak!"_

 _" Still... you know what Feli? We can talk as we eat, you must be starving!"_

 _"Hahahaha! You know what? You are absolutely correct! I'm starving!"_

 _They walked to a little table where they can see the view of the beautiful lake, the house yard where the slaves worked and where you could see beyond everything._

 _On the way, a man bumped into Felitiny, tripping her over. She crashed onto the floor, everyone was silent. Darci quickly tried lifting her up ans she shouted to the man, "Hey! Aren't you the slave that got in trouble 5 minutes ago? Apologise now! Don't you know your level?"_

 _The slave turned around and looked at Felitiny, then made a shocked face._

 _Felitiny made eye contact with him, she was also shocked but her facial expression did not change from her stern face._

 _She glared at him as she spoke,"No Hope, it's fine. He's just a useless slave who doesn't know his place."_

 _She stood up and moved along," Let's go Hope."_

 _Darci followed after shouting at the slave,"You're not getting away with this!"_

* * *

 _The two friends sat on the table and had their tea, waiting for the biscuits._

 _"Feli, I'm sorry about that earlier, he's a slave that used to be from a high family but then.. urgh yeah, his father lost his place as a High Elder. Their family was separated, sold to different family's. Remember the Eclipse's? He's Deshon Eclipse, the son of the Eclipse Elder. He came a year ago. But because he used to be from a wealthy family, he doesn't know how to work, so please understand."_

 _"It's fine Hopie. You don't need to apologise, I'll soon make him realise his place," Felitiny comforted her._

 _The maids arrived with the biscuits, but then a maid tripped over the foot of a slave who was tidying the sandy yard. It was the same slave, 'Deshon' that tripped Felitiny up._

 _The maid quickly stood up and started apologising over and over, but Fine cut her off and said," It's not your fault, little one."_

 _Darci quickly shouted again," You clumsy! Are you ever going to work harder!? Oh my dear lord," She grabbed the back of her neck as she fainted into the hands of 2 maids._

 _Deshon hesitated, but he never got the chance to do or say anything, he was cut off by Felitiny,"You, pathetic. You must be the cause of every trouble here. Still thinking you're the son of Eclipse Elder? Well, no, your not. Let me teach you your place," She made the cold stern face._

 _She pointed to the biscuits on the floor, in front of her," There, eat that."_

 _He stuttered again. He gulped as he walked towards her. He kneeled down and started eating the biscuits._

 _She smirked as she commented,"Remember this feeling, that is your place,"_

 _Deshon froze. He opened his mouth,"3,3,2,8,4,"_

 _"What?" Fine said._

 _"3,3,2,8,4,"He repeated as he stood up and walked away._

* * *

"I don't get this story. Is this a horror?" Stefan laughed.

"No, it's romance." Fine smiled back. She looked at Shade. His eyes were shaking, looking teary, but not tears.

"Shade, are you okay?" Fine asked.

"No.. I mean yes, I'm fine," He quickly changed his words after making eye contact with Stefan.

"Would you like some water?" Rein asked.

"Yes please," Shade drank some water from his cup then handed the water bottle to Stefan,"Here you go, Master-"

Fine and Rein made a confused look, but Stefan cut him off, "Haha! what are you talking about Shade! You must be getting high 'cause of the heat,"He patted him,"Young ladies, we'll be back in a few minutes," Stefan stood up.

The two boys left, as Rein said to Fine," We're not supposed to be talking to strangers! We'll be in trouble!"

Fine returned to her cold self and replied,"I don't care, and we're not strangers now, are we? We know each other's names now. Anyways, don't you think it's strange? They said they were best friends, but Shade called Stefan Master. "

Rein shrugged.

Fine smirked, _interesting_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to note, the story inside this story is set a long time ago, like.. the olden times.**

 **Hint for this chapter: Numbers**

 **3,3,2,8,4,**

* * *

 **With Shade and Stefan, outside the train on the little stairs**

"You stupid!" Stefan kicked Shade on his stomach.

Shade fell onto the rails, but Stefan picked him up by the collar and punched him.

"You dumb a**! I told you not to call me that in public!" He stopped punching him, but started to kick him. Shade coughed out blood which angered Stefan more.

"Urrgh!" He threw Shade onto the ground, grabbed the cigarette box from his pocket, lighted it up.

He breathed in, but he didn't relax.

He looked down at Shade, "Want one?"

"No," Shade heaved.

"So... that girl HAD to tell a story, that story is even more boring than my old lady's sh!t talk,"

"..." Shade stayed silent.

"D!ckhead," Stefan commented, threw away the cigar then lifted Shade by the collar again,"When we go in, act normal, you did not get kicked or punched by me, understood?"  
Shade nodded.

"Good,"

The two walked back in as Shade clutched onto his stomach.

 **Fine and Rein**

"Fine, it's not time to chat and tell stories! We are dead!" Rein complained.

"I don't care about those idiots! They are like... the most bossy people in the world." Fine didn't bother to face Rein.

"But still-"

"There they come," Fine snapped.

"Sorry we're late, young ladies," Stefan smiled.

"No problem, is Shade feeling better?" Fine replied.

"I'm feeling better thank you," Shade didn't make eye contact, but looked outside.

Fine saw Shade's hands clutching onto his stomach, then looked at Stefan who was still smiling,"I shall continue the story,"

"Yes, please do," Stefan's eye twinkled, but Fine could see through him. Annoyed. Disgusted.

* * *

 _Felitiny stood there, tears in her eyes. She tried hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. It started to rain, the maids took Darci inside, while her maids tried to take her indoors. She didn't move. She pushed her maids away and cried. She fell onto her knees and cried, the sky's comforted her by crying with her._

* * *

 _A few days later, on a sunny day, she and Darci had a boatride on the lake. Felitiny wore her favourite kimono that gave a taste of spring, with her favourite pink ribbon._

 _They were gossiping, enjoying their time, until Feli's ribbon fell into the lake._

 _"Feli! Your ribbon!" Darci shouted._

 _"Aaa... " Feli panicked._

 _Felitiny leaned out, reaching for the ribbon._

 _"Feli! It's dangerous! You might fall!" Darci tried to stop her, but it was no use. She already fell into the lake._

 _"Aah!" Feli made a short scream before she started to drown._

 _"Feli! Hey, mister! Turn back, turn back! We need to get her!" Darci yelled to the person who was steering the boat at the front._

 _As the boat turned, there was a loud splash, then a man started swimming across the lake, the pulled Feli back up. He swam back to the surface, followed by the boat._

 _The man was Deshon. His purple hair was drooping as it was wet, his shirt now see through. He leaned into Feli to perform a CPR, but her red eyes opened, meeting his dark, purple eyes. Her face turned red, but slapped his face, pushing him off. Her maids ran up to her, giving her a small blanket. They lifted her up, as Darci ran up to her._

 _"I'm fine, I'm all good, let's just go," Felitiny said before anyone got the chance to talk._

* * *

 _The wealthier kids were punching Deshon, hurting him badly._

 _"How does it feel? Mas-ter Shade? Haha!" The kids made fun of him. Shade was the name that was known publicly, the start of his father's fall was his birth name- Deshon, being spread and known to many people, as people's birth name was like a treasure to them. The kids emphasized the name SHADE._

 _Richer adults kept making him work, he got punished for somethings he didn't do, in simpler words, his life was just layers of hatred._

* * *

 _One week later~_

 _"Find them! We have to find the two!" People were shouting everywhere, holding spears, fire torches, swords and other weapons. Deshon, or SHADE held tightly onto Felitiny's (also called FINE to Deshon) hand as they ran through the forest on the mountain. They kept running until they came to a cliff._

 _They stopped running when he heard the man in charge (The high elder/father of Felitiny's family) shout,"Shade! Deshon! If you don't come out now, with the lady, not only you, but the lady as well, are going to get punished, but forgiven. If you choose not to come, you guys both will live the life of being chased! Is that a manly decision to make!?"_

 _Deshon kept running, but in his mind: **He is right, is it really right to leave? This happened last time. It's not right. I don't mind about me, but if I take her along, she would be chasen all her life, and I don't want that to happen. If we go back, I will be punished, but her life would be back to normal, that'd be the right path."**_

 _He stopped running and said to Felitiny,"Here, stay behind this rock, I'll talk out with them."_

 _"No! What if they hurt you?"_

 _"I'll be fine, I promise," He comforted her. He left her alone in the rain, and went out to the men._

* * *

 _Few moments later, the group of men walked near to the rock. Felitiny saw this and quickly stood up,"SHADE! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

 _When she stood up, she saw Deshon in the middle of the men, hands held behind his back by other men. He had sad eyes, but he couldn't make eye contact with her._

 _"Shade... Shade..! Don't tell me.. you sold both of us!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but that is for your sake, I want you to live happily, and just... BE happy. I don't want you to be chasen around your whole life!"_

 _"Shade... how could you do this? To me.. to US?"_

 _"That's it! You're going with us" The man shouted as he stormed in._

 _"No I'm NOT!" Felitiny jumped off the cliff, yelling._

 _"FINE!" Deshon pulled his hands away, running to the cliff. He ran down the pathway, but when he arrived, she was on the ground. Her legs were bleeding, badly, but she was still breathing._

 _He hugged onto her as he started to cry and whisper,"I'm sorry Fine, I really am.. I didn't know you'd jump off.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he repeated over and over._

* * *

"What happened in the week?" Stefan asked.

"I will tell you that after a break," Fine replied.

"Can I... see you for a moment?" Shade asked with his face covered with his bangs.


End file.
